


Of Tooth And Talon

by orphan_account



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark!Michael, Drabble, M/M, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A private moment between vampire and servant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Tooth And Talon

* * *

Bob Bowman is on his knees before his protege, head titled to the side to reveal the slope of his neck. The irises of Michael's eyes have gone from a sweet honey brown color to jet black. He's smiling with his teeth.... both sets of his teeth; the first being the ones that form his slightly crooked human grin and the second being the shark-like serrated instruments he uses to feed that sprout above the others at the gum line.

"You always give me what I want. In the entire time I have been what I am now, I have never had a better servant" Michael says. The elongated talons that have sprouted from where Michael's fingernails usually are scratch lightly across the side of Bob's face, down his neck.

"You should know better than that.” Michael tells him. “I'm a very greedy creature and you're only encouraging that greed. One day I will ask too much of you and when you can't give it to me... I'll have to tear out your heart and eat it."

"You can have my heart," Bob replies. "If you really want it."

"Oh, you foolish little boy," Michael says in a voice as ancient as the universe itself. "What ever shall I do with you?"


End file.
